


A Witch, A Knight And A Kid | 女巫，骑士与孩子

by Axie



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Desmond Is A Good Father, Elijah Is A Normal Kid Without Much Aita's Memory, Elijah Is Aita-Free, Juno is dead, M/M, Shaun Is A Good Papa, With Other Family Members, father-son time
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: 有一个叫伊利亚的孩子加入了他们。
Relationships: Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A Witch, A Knight And A Kid | 女巫，骑士与孩子

**Author's Note:**

> 温馨失败的温馨向，本来尝试写刺客们的日常，结果写的极其不好吃，对不起（）世界观延续我流复活操作，继续lof存档

嘎吱——

男孩腾地躺下来抄起被子就罩过脑袋，床铺上拱起一个鼓包。他大气都不敢出，在被子底下轻轻地、悄悄地把刚才正在偷看的平板电脑推进枕头底下藏起来。

一道仅有几个手指宽的光缝照到被面上。

鼓包里的空气一点一点地消下去，被子逐渐塌下来……

于是门外的人笑了起来。

戴斯蒙推门走进房间，还不忘把门带上，“认真的？”他在床头坐下来，点亮台灯，“反应还挺快。我以前就是这么躲我爸的。告诉你，最好的办法是，别拿着被子蒙过头，而是——”

唰！他抓起被角猛地一掀开，把脑袋探进去：“钻进被子里！”

“哇啊！”装睡的男孩被他抓了个现形，“抱歉！”他钻出被子坐起来，闷声闷气地垂着头，“……抱歉。”

戴斯蒙扬起眉毛，想了一下这小子没事道什么歉，眼底闪过一丝暗金的光，便掀开枕头把下面的平板给拿出来。男孩屏住呼吸，但也一句都不多解释。

他悄悄当坏孩子也不是一天两天了，其实应该见怪不怪。毕竟这孩子刚从朱诺的魔爪底下捡回一条命，失去了几年的记忆，有几分不安全感也正常，安全屋里所有人基本上都不同程度地由着他。戴斯蒙这样想着按亮平板的屏幕。

上面是前些日子他们刚刚提交到赫菲斯托斯系统的行动报告。男孩偷看的是肖恩写的那份，他正看到肖恩是怎么解释朱诺千年阴谋的那段。……

戴斯蒙握着这块平板，疑惑地翻了个面，又翻回去，手指摸了摸边角上熟悉的磕碰痕迹。

……小子长胆了，敢偷拿肖恩的东西。肖恩居然没发现？

也不奇怪。前不久的战争过去，朱诺和艾塔终于死了，威廉下令重整兄弟会的旗鼓，于是他们回来之后肖恩就没闲下来过，每天两顿饭都是在电脑前面吃的。要不是最近他确实忙得顾不上了，要不就是有意想让这臭小子看……戴斯蒙试着调出些其他文件，很快便发现他操心被男孩看到会不会不太好的东西都上了密码。

哼。至少目标意识不错，知道盯着管事的人下手，他略带些笑意暗想着。

“你看得懂？”

男孩有些惊讶地扬起头。

戴斯蒙再认真问了一遍：“你看得懂吗，伊利亚？”

他没有责怪男孩偷拿偷看的行为，这让男孩眨了眨眼。戴斯蒙微笑起来，把小家伙神色中的挣扎都看在眼里，手里拿着的平板放到他和男孩中间的被面上，“没关系。我可以给你讲讲。”

于是男孩动摇了，也投降了。“黑斯廷斯先生说的阴谋……”

“管他叫肖恩就行。”

戴斯蒙把腿挪上床，放松地靠在床头，垂下一侧胳膊把男孩揽在臂弯里。“你才认识我们还没几天，你不知道，有的时候我直接管他叫混账的。”他重新调出刚才的报告，毫不见外地柔声道，“但你可不能那么叫他。只有我能那么叫。知道吗？”

男孩安安分分地点了点头，好像郑重承诺似的，而戴斯蒙也安静了片刻。他粗略浏览着肖恩写的那些文段试着即兴组织语言，一时分心没扮演好知心朋友，也就收敛了精力，于是男孩不敢打扰他。

关于那场战争，安全屋里的几个刺客都写了自己角度的行动汇报，事件严重程度可见一斑。以往他们经常会调阅其他人的报告，尤其是戴斯蒙和克莱两个错过了五年生活的家伙，翻旧记录几乎是现在行动前准备的常态，这让他对肖恩的文字相当熟悉。肖恩写的跟其他人风格不一样，他的叙述很少有特别情绪化的时候，最多在字里行间插一句褒义或贬义的玩笑话，就像平日呆在戴斯蒙身边说话一样。这家伙，即便在向威廉分析他们过去的死时也是这副语气，一副雷打不动的样子，但却又是他们几个之中最后提交报告的那个。天知道他是怎么从他们几个的死亡中读出阴谋的……神经质，但又聪明得只有他能做到。

“你在微笑。”他身边的孩子突然出声。

他回过神来视线一飘，便翘起嘴角。

“阴谋，对吧？”戴斯蒙坐直了一点儿，“让我想想从哪儿开始……这么说吧。很久很久以前，皇宫里有个邪恶的女巫……”

_很久很久以前，皇宫里有个邪恶的女巫。_

_她并非生来就是邪恶的女巫，而是一个公主。国王有好些后代，她是公主们中最大的那个，除了她以外，皇宫里还有一个二公主和一个王子，以及千千万万的下人。_

_这个国家很流行魔法，也很流行下人，会魔法的人就有好生活，随便哪个小贵族都有一群下人。甚至几乎整个国家超过半数都是下人。他们用神秘的魔法用具控制这些人替他们苦累活和危险事，好像这个国家就该这么运转似的，一直都没人觉得这有什么问题。_

_直到有一天，不知道是哪个主子看上了哪个下人，世界上有了混血儿。这些混血儿也被他们当作下人，但是和其他下人不同的是，混血儿们拥有了一点魔法。于是当主人用魔法控制他们的时候，这些混血儿没有被控制住，逃了出去：一个叫夏娃，一个叫亚当。_

_夏娃和亚当不想让他们的同伴一直被控制着替会魔法的人服务，于是他们偷来主人的魔法道具，从此掀起了一场战争。下人们在他们的带领下反抗主人，战争很快就打到了皇宫。皇宫里，国王和他的儿女们正在讨论该拿这些下人怎么办。_

_大公主说，当然是统治他们！奴役他们！重新控制他们！本来就是我们创造了他们，给了他们生命和活下去的机会，他们生来就该为我们服务。二公主说，当然不行！我们应该善良些，要不然我们跟他们有什么区别！_

_两位公主就这样争执了起来。可是争执还没变热，皇宫里的下人就冲了出来。他们要自由，他们要解放！下人们群起杀了国王，他们的父亲。大公主愤怒极了，用魔法杀了皇宫里所有的下人。_

_从那以后她就仇恨起了这些人。不管二公主和王子说什么，她都记恨在心，在她眼里下人都是该死的。_

_很快，国境内的战争进行到了白热阶段，虽然会魔法的贵族们拥有厉害的魔法工具，但这个国家的下人实在是太多太多了，他们根本打不过来，于是这场战争进入了长久的僵持。所有人的注意力都放在战事上，所有人都忽略了这个国家即将迎来的诅咒。_

_这个诅咒是，“所有人都将死于一场不可避免的灾难。”它是一个无法破解的诅咒，历久经年，过了一段时间就会发生一次，但是这个国家的人们却忘记了它。因此，诅咒降临在国境之内，几乎所有人都在一夜之间死了，幸存下来的魔法使用者很少很少，他们的下人虽然活下来了更多，但已经没有人还有继续战争的心思了。_

_为了活下去，这两种人终于开始试着和对方和平相处。他们生育更多的混血儿，希望他们的魔法血脉能重新振兴起来，而大公主、二公主和王子也为了研究这个无法破解的诅咒而回到皇宫里，想尽一切办法以图让他们的种族生存下去，却发现这个诅咒不仅不能破解，在很多很多很多年后还会再发生一次。这样一来他们这些贵族就算真的活下来了也还是会死的，更不用说他们几乎注定不可能延续下去了。_

_然后，他们用尽还能聚集起来的魔法力量和工具，一遍遍地尝试有没有什么办法能让国家撑过下一次诅咒。他们试过减小灾难的影响，失败了；试过用魔法穿越时间回到过去，失败了；试过通过魔法工具把他们的灵魂储存起来，也失败了。公主们和王子想了各种各样的办法，似乎没有人再提起大公主对这个国家下人们的仇恨，都一心一意想让所有人一起活下去，为此二公主和王子说服大公主让她的丈夫也来和他们一起拯救国家的未来，要求她的丈夫参与他们的实验，他也答应了。_

_不幸的是，这个方法也失败了。大公主的丈夫为此牺牲，这让她更恨了，不仅恨她眼里忘恩负义的下人们，还恨总是维护他们的二公主和王子。她要报复他们，报复所有人。_

_大公主的仇恨终于令她变成了一个邪恶的女巫。_

_邪恶的女巫用魔法把她死去丈夫的灵魂印刻在下人的身体里，变成一个诅咒。他们魔法贵族再也没有活下去的希望，可是这些忘恩负义的下人却能代代繁衍下去，大公主便诅咒他们子子孙孙世世代代，每过一些年，她丈夫的灵魂就要在这个国家重新出现一次，让他永永远远地活下去，等着她为他报仇；她意图破坏二公主和王子的实验，被他们永远关了起来，她便让自己的灵魂寄宿在他们这些年来唯一的心血——能够阻止下一次诅咒的魔法工具上，既然她和她丈夫都失去了肉体，那她就让灵魂先活下去。_

男孩在戴斯蒙讲述时一直专注而沉默地听着，视线黏在戴斯蒙身上，只偶尔扫一眼平板屏幕。

这和肖恩写的报告内容不太一样……却又是年轻男孩大致能猜出几分的熟悉故事。他咬着嘴唇内侧，努力不表现出沮丧和恐惧，“大公主的丈夫叫艾塔，对吗？”

戴斯蒙暂停了讲述，低头望向他点了点头，捏了捏男孩的肩膀以示安慰。

这是男孩仅有的一点点记忆：朱诺牵着那个男人的手，带他从那个庞大的仪器中走出来，用她深情得令人毛骨悚然的声音说着“艾塔，吾爱”，一步一步向远处走去。周围躺着许多人，一动不动的，朱诺像踩踏地毯似地踩过他们……剧烈的痛楚和恐惧吞噬了他，他只看到他们的背影几秒，就昏了过去。

似乎没人记得朱诺的信徒里还有这个男孩的存在。他不知道他昏迷了多久，或许几天，或许几个小时，或许几个月……

再醒来时就已经在刺客们的安全屋里了。

“艾塔，吾爱。”“艾塔，吾爱。”现在男孩只觉得那个声音极其恶心，却记不起这个声音以前的一切。什么都记不起来。母亲……父亲？母亲已经死了，他就记得这一件事，下一件事便是这声令人恐惧的“艾塔，吾爱”。

房门那边忽然传开了锁舌活动的声音，打断他们的沉默。

男孩一下紧张起来，但身边的戴斯蒙好像一点都不怕被抓包，于是他也鼓起勇气盯着那边进来的人。

光亮从一条线嘎吱一下变成一大片。

“我让你瞧瞧他有没有睡着，不是让你带头熬夜的，戴斯蒙·迈尔斯！”

直呼全名啊……男孩小心翼翼地往戴斯蒙臂弯里缩了一下，可当事人却笑了起来。“拜托，肖恩，是你说他要是睡不着就给他讲睡前故事的。”

肖恩双手叉着腰。“我让你讲那么久了吗？”

“嘿，你不能怪我魅力十足啊。”他咧嘴笑着，“不会讲故事怎么在酒吧里泡妞？”

“耶稣上帝啊，你这个活的坏榜样。给我滚出去！”

“不。你才是该滚出去的那个。”戴斯蒙冲着肖恩认真严肃地放肆，“你忙了一整天也该睡了。你得让精力充沛的年轻人来负责熬夜。”

“哪门子胡扯……”

肖恩无言以对。他确实忙了一整天，差点就超过24小时的那种，这几天下来黑眼圈已经清晰可见了。

他站在门口背对着光，然而房间里的一大一小似乎都能看见他正凶巴巴地瞪着戴斯蒙。戴斯蒙面对肖恩的视线丝毫没有退缩，肖恩也没有……

直到他放弃了。肖恩望向戴斯蒙怀里的男孩：“……你还想听吗？”

男孩一愣。“……想？”

“好吧。”肖恩没好气地抓住门把手，在关门之前丢下一句，“我真讨厌你的魅力。你最好别给一个未成年人灌输什么不良影响，否则我会亲手把你丢进地狱。”

“知道了，妈——”

砰。

房间里又回到沉默中。

男孩睁着亮晶晶的眼睛，抬头打量着戴斯蒙：他的战后临时监护人之一正微笑着望向房门，察觉到他的视线后又低下头，放松的笑意融在眼底。

“别听他说。告诉你一个秘密，别看朱诺战争过后所有人都听肖恩的话，事实上迈尔斯家族永远能打败他。他才不会把我丢进地狱，”戴斯蒙用另一只手刮了刮男孩的鼻尖，朝他眨眼，“他只会把我从地狱里捞出来。”

“什么意思？”

“字面意思。”

男孩困惑地思索着。

假如是指他们是一对爱人，这一点男孩还是看得出来的，不管肖恩怎么解释。他很关心戴斯蒙，尽管嘴上常常说着烦他，却很少拒绝过戴斯蒙的要求。明明现在所有人都听肖恩的话……

显然这些刺客们有更多秘密需要他发现。

“继续说？”男孩随即决定要求道，“你还没有说到这里写的这些。”他示意平板上显示的文字。

_我意识到我们可能犯了只知其一未知其二的大错。我们贸然对露西下了定论。_

_我在戴斯蒙昏迷那几天试着调查了他们俩，有一个疑点令我念念不忘：她的密码。作为赫菲斯托斯系统的管理员我可以从后台获取她的登陆密码——juno57。六年前，我对这个密码可能代表了什么毫无概念，只有隐约的疑惑，因为这可能暗示着她信任朱诺……至少是认识她。在什么情况下你会把一个人的名字当做密码？戴斯蒙死后我用他的名字来提醒我自己做我该做的事。显然，露西从某种程度上肯定着朱诺，并且这里没有逻辑冲突。她能通过Animus接触到克莱，说明在露西和克莱进入Abstergo卧底之前，她就在那儿了，她能接触到Animus的操作员露西完全顺理成章。另外，能证明露西是叛徒的只有克莱，不是吗？他已经死了。_

_我爱我所有的朋友，比尔，怀疑只不过是你所雇佣我的诸多天赋之一。这些怀疑同样让我难过，可是也让我拥有了新视角。你瞧，假设露西信任朱诺，她为什么还要让戴斯蒙杀了她？以朱诺的能力她完全可以说服露西把苹果留在戴斯蒙手里，她对克莱就是这么做的。她为什么要露西死？朱诺一直在催促戴斯蒙尽快找到眼之基座，就是为了让他牺牲，把她放出去，而克莱的牺牲则是为了给戴斯蒙的死——恕我直言——铺平道路。露西又拦了她哪条路？_

_去年戴斯蒙和克莱重新回到了我们身边。今年年初，我才意识到这个问题的回答。_

_而当我意识到了一个问题的回答时，我就会解决它。_

_我知道你会亲自读朱诺之战的行动报告，尤其是我的，（我猜你多半对戴斯蒙的报告都不感兴趣。别这样。去看他写了什么。多关心他一点。我把他带回来不是给你指责的。）那么，威廉·迈尔斯，我在这里向你发誓，再也没有人能伤害他。如果有任何人、任何神敢，那她一定远远低估了我的怒火。英国人可是出了名的难相处。_

“你想知道的还真多。”戴斯蒙喃喃道。

男孩固执地望着他。

这让他多少有些想到他自己，还有他父亲。

戴斯蒙不禁叹了口气。“你知道吗，伊利亚，”他感慨道，“就从这一点上说，你是个好孩子。”

他扫了一眼平板上的时间：快三点了。

“我就说今天晚上的最后一段，剩下的明天晚上再说，好吗？”

男孩识趣地点点头。

“其实女巫所做的事也不是让自己的灵魂‘活下去’，而是等待。”

_其实女巫所做的事也不是让自己的灵魂‘活下去’，而是等待。拥有魔法的人已经不可能活下去了，他们注定会迎来灭亡，而他们原来的下人们则越来越多，最终成了国境内的主宰。魔法使用者最后的日子里，他们与下人们和平相处，再也没有什么皇宫，只有一些遗迹，过去用来控制他们的魔法道具遗落在各处变成传说中的宝藏，夏娃和亚当的反抗战争真正意义上成功了。二公主和王子接受了这个结局，希望人们能够就这样幸福快乐地生活下去，不再受诅咒的影响，于是他们利用最后的魔法创造了一个能够让未来的人们躲过诅咒的魔法工具。以使用者的性命作为代价，它能让国家躲过下一次诅咒。_

_这就是他们能为后人做的一切了。他们一起用水晶球预测未来，观看着未来会发生什么事，找机会给未来的人们一些启示，就像众神显灵似的，引导着这个国家未来的发展，等待着那个魔法工具的使用者的到来。_

_可是他们在水晶球里看到的使用者，却是一个特别的人。_

_他的特别之处在于，就算他们拥有的魔法再强大，他们也无法看到他到底愿不愿意使用他们留下的魔法工具，也就无从得知他会不会成为国家的拯救者。_

_这可怎么办呢？如果他不愿意，那么下一次诅咒就会再次毁灭整个国境。虽然那已经是魔法贵族们全都死了以后的事了，跟他们倒也没有什么关系，对吧？_

_于是他们决定，不管怎样，至少得让那个人知道这件事。二公主便用水晶球给他的父亲、父亲的父亲、祖祖辈辈留下启示，直到他出生，直到他终于按她们设想的那样踏上了寻找魔法工具的道路，至于他怎么选择，那就不是她们能决定的了。_

_好了，现在你大概能猜到这个人是谁了。_

戴斯蒙掀开被角，示意男孩钻进去，“今晚就到这里。”

男孩乖乖地躺了下来，把被子拉到胸前：“可是你还没说到肖恩写的——”

“明天，明天。我保证。”

他从床上起来，盯着小家伙的脸犹豫了一下，低头在他前额上留下一个飞快的吻。

随后他直起身，有些僵硬地摸了摸鼻子，转身挥挥手走向房门，“晚安。”

他把门带上了，但没有拿走肖恩的平板。房间里又重回寂静。

男孩犹豫了一下，拿着平板上下滑动页面，然而却没了刚才偷偷摸摸地读的兴致。刺客们对他不错……戴斯蒙也很好相处，他答应了他会把事情的来龙去脉解释清楚，男孩信任他。

可是他又确实不想睡。一睡着就会做噩梦。不管是母亲的死还是朱诺可怕的声音，他都不想再经历一次了。但是睁着眼睛还能干什么……

15岁的男孩，他晚上要是不想睡觉，没人能拦得住他。他掀开被子爬下床，看着地上的门缝透过来客厅的光，便光着脚静悄悄地走了过去。

开门会有声音！小心谨慎是每个坏男孩的天赋。他决定不打开门，就地趴下来，侧脸贴着凉凉的地板，用一只眼睛往门外偷看。

刺客们的安全屋其实不大，大约是一个普通套房的大小，好像是瑞贝卡临时租下来的。客厅外面有两对拖鞋，其中一个人坐在椅子上，另一个正走向他。

杯子落在桌上的声音。“谢谢。”

“还不睡？”

“在跟高仓对时差。那边是白天，他们在重建据点网。我重建情报网。你不陪伊利亚一起睡？”

属于戴斯蒙那双脚稍稍悬空。男孩猜他坐到了桌子上。“我——”他的声音里显然有些压力，“我还不太适应。”

“没关系。你不用逼迫自己。我们还不知道他的精神状况是不是已经完全稳定下来了，而且……”

肖恩停了一停。

“他需要的是正常的家庭。”

“认真的？你这话有点恐同啊。”

“少开玩笑，你知道我是什么意思。”肖恩的精神劲一被戴斯蒙刺激就又振作了起来，“但是正常的家庭又未必能保护他，现在我们只能拖着了，所以你给我当个优秀的成年人，知道吗？”

“我在你心里还不够优秀吗，妈咪？看来只有你能拯救他了——嗷！”啪的一下，戴斯蒙的话音里都染上了笑意，“我错了，我错了——嗷！”“混账！”

外面闹腾得让屋里的男孩无声笑起来。

“认真的，”戴斯蒙恢复了他的风格的认真，“我觉得他有点儿创伤应激障碍。你不是说圣者的基因得通过创伤经历来唤醒？可能是那个。加上这几年对自己干了什么完全没有记忆……”他犹豫着，似乎有些沮丧，“我不知道怎么帮他。”

客厅稍微安静了片刻，随后传来轻轻的、长长的接吻声。

“戴斯，听着。”肖恩的语气温和而耐心，“这一切都不是你的错。一切都是朱诺的错，别怪你自己。”

“我逃出家门两年之后遇到她。你知道的，热烈的激情加上愚蠢的错误就是初恋了。我本来真的以为……”戴斯蒙吸了口气，“我本来真的以为我可以和她安定下来。显然所有初恋的结局都是糟糕至极的分手。”

更多的亲吻声。“这一切都不是你的错。”肖恩吻着他低声安抚，即便戴斯蒙的叙述听起来还算平静。“是她甩的我，你明白吗？我根本不知道她……更不可能知道世界上有先行者。朱诺为了唤醒艾塔杀了她的时候我已经死了。生活真他妈糟，肖恩，我真……”“嘘——嘘。现在你有我们。我们也把他救出来了，不是吗？伊利亚会好起来的，你也是。”

他们说的是他母亲？他们说的是朱诺杀了他母亲？他一点都不记得。

男孩差点就要哭出来了，可他及时咬住了嘴唇。朱诺死了。朱诺死了！他立刻在脑海里大声提醒自己，可不能让刺客们发现他正在偷听。坚强一点！

戴斯蒙似乎真的很沮丧。“他会吗？”他听起来心都碎了，或许还有一丝愤怒，“他站在他们前面，站在她身边，对朱诺的仆从们颐指气使——”

“戴斯！”肖恩像他平时向其他刺客下令那样坚定地说道，“那是艾塔。那不是伊利亚。”话语的间隔间又是亲吻的声音，“我们要做的——你要做的，就是确保伊利亚永远不会变成那样。艾塔已经死了，朱诺也死了，没有什么是你的错，保持清醒看清现实。你根本没必要为这些事伤心。”

戴斯蒙深吸了一口气。“也是。”

“这才对。你该睡了，戴斯。最近发生了很多——”

“不想睡。”他拒绝得很干脆，“我陪你熬夜。高仓那边怎么样了？”

肖恩一时没说话，但戴斯蒙径直跳下桌子，搬了张椅子过来，不由分说就在他身边并排坐下来，两张椅子的椅子腿靠在一起。肖恩叹了口气：“让我瞧瞧。——他的坐标还在山口组的地盘呆着。别着急，最多再过五分钟就该找我要钱来了。你真的不睡？”

“不。你的工作看起来很有趣。”

“哼。这是我从你嘴里听过的最假的马屁了，babe。”

“那我刷新纪录了吗？”

“还远得很呢。”

他们逐渐安静下来了，只间或有些代表着感情深厚的、曾共患难过的放松谈笑。男孩咬着嘴唇，侧身平躺在地面上，还是不舍得放弃，不愿意上床。

他不想被夜晚的安静吞噬。

母亲的死不是车祸吗？他记得是车祸……明明应该是车祸。他隐约记得在失去唯一的亲人之后脑子里似乎就有了一个怪异的念头，一定要找到他唯一的依靠和希望，也是唯一的爱……。车祸过后几个月，他就再也想不起来后来的事了。

是朱诺，他咬着嘴唇悄悄地抽鼻子流眼泪，是朱诺。而且他们说什么？他做了什么？“站在她身边”，指挥朱诺的仆从们。他一点印象都没有，但……“艾塔，吾爱。”

他是坏人吗？他是刺客们的敌人吗？

……

房门突然开了！门沿撞在他的小腿上，吓得他一轱辘爬起来往后挪了几下——又被抓到了！男孩怯生生地仰视着戴斯蒙，怎么什么都躲不过这个刺客！

戴斯蒙在他面前蹲下来。他赶快用睡衣袖子擦掉脸上的眼泪。但是戴斯蒙没有怪他，也没有问他为什么没在床上而是在地上，而是尽量温柔地开口道：“怎么了？”

男孩还是保持沉默。他不想告诉他，他想念他母亲了。地上真的很冷，他很想母亲。

戴斯蒙没有介意他的沉默，而是怅然地抿着嘴唇点了点头。

他凑过来，拎着男孩睡衣后襟的领子把他提起来——

“好吧。那就让我们一起骚扰黑斯廷斯先生的工作。”

……提着进了客厅。

戴斯蒙索性把他抱在腿上和肖恩坐在一起，对肖恩扬起的眉毛视而不见，“继续。”

“真的？”

“你还记得我刚回来那段时间吗？”戴斯蒙搂着这孩子，认认真真地对肖恩说，“自己一个人呆着可对创伤应激障碍的恢复没什么好处。”

“……”肖恩本来想说那你岂不是更应该陪他睡觉去，硬生生忍了下来。“我要黑银行了，”他清了清嗓子，像预告片一样宣布道，“你们……想干什么就干什么。”

于是他们什么都没干。

亮着灯的客厅里响起了敲键盘的声音，哒哒，哒哒，安静得仿佛没有声音似的。窗外的夜幕被窗子里隔断，整个世界只剩这一处光。

在某个时刻，肖恩忽然感到肩上一沉。他敲代码的动作只一顿，就继续了。

第二天早上，或者该说是这天白天，瑞贝卡从房间里拖着脚步出来，打了个大大的哈欠。

“早。”女孩揉着后脑的头发试图弄醒自己，看清客厅里的人时拖沓的脚步声一下就消失了。“早。”肖恩头都没抬。

戴斯蒙靠在他肩上，而他们战后救下的小幸存者躺在他和戴斯蒙的腿上，小的盖着肖恩的西装外套，大的披着肖恩的围巾。肖恩则不太有精神地撑着脑袋，还在继续他的工作。

见怪不怪了……瑞贝卡钻进浴室。五分钟之后，她精精神神地出来，又钻进厨房。面包机运转起来后不久克莱也从房间里走了出来，与肖恩交换了早安。克莱低声问了些日本那边的进度，肖恩也低声回答他，没有打扰睡得晚的戴斯蒙和男孩的休息。“需要我把伊利亚抱回房间去吗？”肖恩也只是摇头。于是早餐盘子落到他桌上，他还想讨个续杯咖啡，被克莱拒绝了。

就像又一个普通的早上那样，刺客们开始今天的生活。

这很温暖，男孩默默地想。

他还没有习惯这个地方，瑞贝卡走进客厅时他就醒了，只是身上的外套让他决定留在两个刺客的腿上继续躺着。

克莱像他妈妈那样接手了厨房，但又像个哥哥，正在对着菜谱琢磨怎么做早餐给他，安全屋里最小的小家伙。瑞贝卡换上了跑鞋，在出门之前肖恩让她顺便带报纸回来。肖恩的外套在男孩身上盖了一夜，暖和得恰好舒服，而敲键盘的声音还没有停下来，不过比凌晨的时候慢得多了。

很久以前他是和妈妈独自生活的，家里从来不是这样。

戴斯蒙好像动了动——他醒了。“嘿，”他从肖恩肩上起来，抹着眼睛，“哇噢。我居然睡着了。”

“跟我一比你简直就是懒虫。继续睡吧，离比尔联系我们的时间还早。”

“不了。你带伊利亚回房间休息吧，其他事我来盯着。”

“你行吗？”他们之间常有的拌嘴又来了。“这屋子里加上你有三个黑客，好吗？”“兄弟会只有我一个战略支援——”“睡你的觉去，不然我要揍晕你了。”“就你也敢揍我？”肖恩哼笑着，把腿上的男孩抱了起来，“小心我告诉你爸。”

在肖恩背后，戴斯蒙嘲笑着：“你知道你听起来像什么吗？”

肖恩没理他，抱着男孩回到房间去了。他也没有介意丢在被子上的自己的平板电脑，把男孩放到床上以后便拿开它，自己也在男孩身边躺下来。

这个安全屋本来就是一个三房一厅的套间，主卧只比次卧大一点，床是双人床，所以戴斯蒙和肖恩把住起来更宽敞的次卧让给瑞贝卡和克莱，他们挤一挤主卧凑合过这段时间，结果因为肖恩忙出时差，现在变成了他们俩中的一个和他们收留的男孩一起睡。

男孩继续装睡：他打算等过会肖恩睡着了再假装刚刚睡醒，溜进客厅加入他们。

他们几个应该是没有血缘关系的，他观察了两天得出结论。可他们过起来就像生命中只有彼此似的。戴斯蒙和肖恩是一对公开的恋人，但他们与其他人的关系也很好……听起来也不仅仅是互相认识。

他想起他从昏迷中醒来后不久，正式认识这些刺客时，克莱介绍他的名字，“克莱·卡兹马雷克。克莱就好。实在念不出来，也可以叫我‘16’。”晚些时候他假装看肖恩的书看得入迷，偷偷观察所有人，恰好注意到戴斯蒙对他说，“你知道你和我都永远不再需要以编号自称了吧？”“我当然知道。只是好记一点。他只是个孩子，估计还是连童年都没有的那种，总不能要求太高。”

戴斯蒙摆弄着一个无人机，摆弄了一会儿递给他：“放心吧，他会记住你的名字的。”

克莱接过那个无人机，没再说什么，只是会了意的微笑。男孩在心里把“卡兹马雷克”这个姓氏念了好几遍。

他们看起来经历了很多。这两天他发现肖恩对“肖恩”或“黑斯廷斯先生”都没有意见，单纯地没有意见，仿佛仅仅是对尊称习以为常——他推眼镜的动作风格让男孩想起他以前学校里的老师。而瑞贝卡更开朗更好相处，他最喜欢她，就像姐姐似的。至于戴斯蒙……他不知道该怎么跟戴斯蒙相处，戴斯蒙恐怕也不知道，但他们相处起来意外的融洽。

这很好，男孩想，这其实……很舒服。

他突然想，可他们是不是说要给他找寄养家庭来着？

思绪跑着跑着，“嘿。”他被打断了。“我弄醒你了？”

肖恩的嗓音沙哑而慵懒，带着他的英国口音。他大概有超过24小时没有闭眼了，但敏感始终是刻进他骨子里的。男孩赶紧摇摇头，“没有，抱歉……”被肖恩搭上了一只手。那只手就横在他身上。六岁以前他妈妈还和他一起睡时总是这样。

有那么一小会儿，肖恩既没动也没再说话，只闭着眼睛，就像睡着了似的。男孩轻悄悄地动了动，转过头去看他。

“昨天晚上戴斯蒙都说了些什么？”

其实应该是今天凌晨，不过男孩没更正他。“关于朱诺的故事。关于她怎么变坏。”他乖乖地侧过身面朝肖恩，勇敢地靠近他，“我还想知道更多关于——”

肖恩睁开眼睛，不愠不火，“你会知道的。”男孩金棕色的眼睛对上他的蓝眼睛，“你就像他一样。甚至像他父亲一样。它在你的血液里。”

男孩不太清楚“它”指代的是什么，不过他没问，只是感觉还不错。或许是因为和肖恩躺在一张床上悄悄谈论这些，或许是因为房间里很安静，这感觉还不错。

“你对戴斯蒙怎么想？”肖恩温和地问。

这距离就像特许似的，男孩勇敢地打量起了肖恩。没有戴着眼镜的那双眼睛要锐利许多，但——或许是友善，或许是单纯的疲惫，又让他看起来没有一点儿危险，这不像戴斯蒙。戴斯蒙总是意气风发，或者至少在他面前是。不那么意气风发的时候他能找到肖恩。

“我……，”于是男孩组织语言，“他是个好人。”

肖恩鼓励他继续。“他确实是。”

“但……”

他当着肖恩的面说不出口：他还是认为戴斯蒙过于陌生。

肖恩又闭上了眼睛，把他往怀里揽了揽。

“当我刚认识他时我只觉得他很烦人，什么都不懂，然后我们开始一起字面意义上的想办法拯救世界，我才了解他。一旦了解他……”肖恩闭着眼轻笑一声，像是自嘲，“你永远也不会知道你是从哪天开始接受他的。他很努力，不管是什么事……如果有必要，他甚至愿意放弃生命来做好。相当偏激的混帐，但没有人不爱他，所以我们不能让它发生，对吧。答应我一个小请求，好吗，伊利亚？”

“什么？”

“等待他。等他让你刮目相看。他会的，他极其擅长这个，只不过是早晚的问题，但你得给他一点耐心。在那之前，答应我，待在他身边，好吗？”

男孩点了点头。

极其自然地，肖恩吻了吻男孩的前额，印在上面柔声喃喃自语，“待在他身边，你会爱上他的。世界上没有第二个人像他那样了。”

房间里又安静了下来，仿佛两个人都睡着了。

肖恩睡过了午饭，但戴斯蒙没舍得叫醒他，男孩和他们一起吃过午饭之后悄悄偷看戴斯蒙把肖恩的份放进微波炉里搁着，然后从冰箱里光明正大地拿出肖恩的酸奶丢到男孩手上。他们几个刺客似乎一直有这样的共识，互相惦记着对方，又互相惹毛对方。

这好像很有趣。他抱着酸奶窝在沙发上喝，怀里放着肖恩的平板，他从房间溜出来时捎上的。似乎没有人介意他光明正大地打探刺客们的秘密。瑞贝卡守着电脑，似乎是有了什么消息，敲门叫醒了肖恩，“高仓点名要你。”“让他等十分钟……”“认真的？”“他又不给我发工资，等一会怎么了？”瑞贝卡噗嗤一笑。十分钟后肖恩从房间里出来，拿上他热好的午饭坐回电脑前面了。

一切都过得很好。

不过多久又是晚饭。每天似乎就是早饭、午饭和晚饭，一天就过去了，刺客们的生活和他以前的样子也没有多大区别。肖恩没有留下吃晚饭，下午只工作了一会，就把他的笔记本电脑收回包里，告诉其他人他得亲自到东京去一趟很快就回来，随后收拾上一点行李就离开了安全屋。晚上轮到戴斯蒙做晚饭，也是对着菜谱做的，瑞贝卡陪他看电视时开玩笑说，他是这么多年以外刺客们改善生活质量的唯一动力，要不是他加入了他们，他们有可能会吃一辈子外卖。男孩说，你们的家人呢？瑞贝卡说，他们大多数人已经不再和家人联系了。

这反而还挺令人亲近的。他也没有家人。

再晚些时候，又该睡觉了，戴斯蒙把男孩送回房间，也陪他一起躺下。男孩立刻要求昨晚的故事：“你说到二公主给水晶球里看到的那个人留下了启示。”

“不错，”戴斯蒙点了点头，有些庆幸现在才刚过零点，“让我们管那个人叫骑士吧。在说骑士的故事之前，让我们……”

_让我们把时间往回转一转：邪恶的女巫仍然恨着所有人。_

_那些原本是下人的低等人杀了她的父亲，她的血亲们又害死了她的丈夫，甚至还偏心那些低等人，这让她愤怒至极。他们凭什么有资格活得好好的？魔法贵族一定要重新崛起，并且只能由她来做这件事，二公主和王子都是一群蠢货！_

_她被她的兄弟姐妹关了起来，灵魂却寄宿在了他们共同创造的魔法工具上。她想，只要很久很久以后骑士愿意启动它，她就自由了。_

_所以，为了让他按她设想的这么做，她决定用魔法干涉未来。_

_第一个人是一个杀手。_

_杀手是一个孤儿，很小很小的时候就被坏人抓去，利用很久很久以前的魔法工具诅咒他长大以后一旦遇到好人，就会杀死他们。女巫给他留下了启示，告诉他整个世界的秘密，告诉他该去寻找他能依靠的人，于是他按照她的启示云游四方，寻找能接受他的人。他终于找到了像父亲一样的好人，可是就在那时，他的诅咒应验了：他变成了杀手，杀了他的“父亲”。_

_这个诅咒让他帮助坏人做了很多很多坏事，他们杀死了过去他云游四方时认识的每一个朋友。他过去所有朋友都痛恨他，坏人也不把他当人看，而是当做他们作恶的工具。后来，魔法让他找到了一位传奇人物留下的记录，上面记录了骑士的存在。那位传奇人物是二公主曾经利用过的人，她不知道女巫在她传播启示的同时也在秘密进行着她的计划，二公主告诉那位传奇未来将会有一位骑士成为拯救国家的关键，于是传奇便把这件事记录下来，他们都不是故意的。……又或许是，但这已经不重要了，重要的是杀手知道了骑士的存在。_

_这时候，骑士还是个普通的平民，在这个国家没有任何名气，也根本不知道自己背负着这样重要的使命。_

_于是杀手替他所服务的坏人们把骑士抓了回来。_

_女巫利用的第二个人，是个默默无名的公主。这个国度失去了皇宫以后再也没有国王和王后、公主和王子，但我们的骑士认为她一定是个遗落俗世的公主，所以她就是了。第三个人则是骑士的兄弟，但他们却也不是亲生的兄弟，不妨叫他战士好了。_

_公主和战士原本是要一起对付坏人的。没错，就是把孤儿变成杀手的那些坏人。他们的计划是搞清楚坏人是怎么找到那些魔法工具的，没有魔法血统的人应该用不了才对。为了让他们的计划失败，女巫在公主和战士之间挑拨离间，用她的启示让战士知道国家的诅咒这一回事，告诉他，他有一个骑士兄弟将会成为打破诅咒的人，又让他怀疑公主想对骑士不利，甚至好言好语地诱惑他为了骑士和国家牺牲自己，然后他照做了。_

_在牺牲之前，他设法给骑士留下了信息，告诉他关于魔法和魔法工具的一切秘密。_

_杀手为坏人把骑士抓回来之后，骑士终于遇到了公主。这时战士已经死了。_

_或许是公主也接收到过女巫处心积虑的启示，令她认为是战士想对骑士不利，又或许是别的原因，她把骑士从坏人手里救了出去。瞧，这是个没什么出息的骑士。_

_公主和骑士带到了安全的地方，躲开坏人和杀手的追踪，把他交给了两个朋友。一个法师，另一个是匠手。_

_法师和匠手对骑士很好。他们协助他寻找魔法的线索，于是骑士获得了他的战士兄弟的信息，也接收到了二公主的启示。_

_二公主告诉他：“你很重要，你必须听从我的启示，否则诅咒将会降临。”_

_骑士还不明白诅咒是什么。没有人明白。他们只知道它听起来很糟糕，于是只好按她说的做。骑士有魔法血统，终于有一天，他找到了过去的魔法贵族们遗留下的工具，但女巫却早已通过水晶球看到了这一天，她用强大的魔法控制他杀死了公主。_

_没人知道为什么。他从战士死前留下的消息中了解到公主是坏人，可是再也没有人能说清楚公主到底是不是坏人了。如果公主是坏人，她为什么不惜在坏人面前说谎也要把骑士救出去呢？或许女巫告诉告诉过她，骑士是个非常重要的人，一定要确保他活着，而战士背叛了她。或许公主真的是个坏人。我们永远也不知道了。_

男孩抬手摸了摸戴斯蒙的脸。

“还剩下骑士、法师和匠手了，对吗？”

戴斯蒙试着露出一个微笑，捧着男孩的手背。“对，”他点头。

_三个人相依为命，骑士也终于遇到了他的父亲，从普通平民彻底成为了一个称职的骑士。再后来，他们找到了这个玄乎其玄的魔法工具，女巫的计划终于快要如她所愿了。在骑士决定付出生命打破国家的诅咒之前，二公主终于发现女巫邪恶的计划，劝骑士不要启动它、否则就要让女巫得偿所愿被放出来了，可是如果不这么做，诅咒就会毁灭一切，即便在二公主看来无所谓，但骑士还是不能看着诅咒降临。_

_于是，骑士牺牲了自己。随着诅咒被解除，邪恶的女巫也就正式降临了这个国家。_

_这其实很蠢，因为你看，即便诅咒不会毁掉这个国家，女巫也会复兴魔法族人，统治所有普通人。骑士相信法师和匠手能够打败她，可是她远比他们要更可怕，她既然决定通过水晶球操纵很久很久以后未来的骑士把她放出来，也就能预测到在那之后的未来该做点什么。这样一来，无论后来人打算做什么，难道她会不知道吗？_

_她几乎是无法打败的。几乎。_

_对她来说，最重要的是重获统治，于是她用花言巧语让一些普通人重新成为了服务于她和她的魔法的下人。_

_你还记得她过去曾把她的丈夫的灵魂变成了一个诅咒，让她的丈夫得以世世代代长存于世间吗？他在女巫的灵魂被放出来之后，想要帮助她，让她获得身体，却失败了。于是她利用了过去骑士的敌人，也就是故事里的坏人们。想不到吧？她不仅伤害好人，也伤害坏人。坏人们野心勃勃，却不知道他们的心血终有一天会被鸠占鹊巢，女巫终于得到了获取身体的机会。为此，她的丈夫所寄宿的那具身躯死了，这无所谓，她又让另一具身躯成为她丈夫灵魂的载体。有了水晶球，她什么都做得到。_

_为了阻止她，我们的法师想了又想，终于想明白了她邪恶的计划的全貌。_

_法师是个没有魔法的法师，有魔法血统的人只有骑士和他的战士兄弟，他连战士的面都没见过。这让他怀疑起了女巫非要骑士杀死公主的动机。因为你瞧，她为什么希望公主死呢？她大可以留下她玄乎其玄的魔法启示，让公主全心全意地帮助骑士。然而她却要公主必须死。_

_于是法师在寻找阻止女巫统治人类的途中，发现公主真的是遗落人间的公主，她是夏娃，而骑士与他的兄弟是亚当。世界上只有夏娃和亚当能够反抗魔法贵族的统治，而千百年以后，他们再次陷入了爱河。女巫当然不会允许这件事发生，只有亚当和夏娃都死了，她才能复兴她的人民。现在法师束手无策，就像面对一场注定的败战。_

_幸运的是，邪恶的女巫也是愚蠢的女巫，她没有法师那样聪明，却愚蠢地认为法师是个愚蠢的法师。女巫专注于让更多人成为服侍她的下人，为她的丈夫找一个适合的身体，也就没有注意到愚蠢的法师正在干什么：他正在设法毁掉她的水晶球。_

_他成功了。他不仅成功了，在水晶球被毁之后，亚当重新掀起了反抗女巫和魔法的革命，这场战争也胜利了。故事就在这里结束吧。_

“可是女巫和她的水晶球不是很久很久以前的事了吗？法师是怎么毁掉它的——难道他找到了穿越时间的魔法？”

“不。他做的事太复杂了，等我想到该怎么说时，”戴斯蒙朝困惑的男孩眨了眨眼，“再告诉你。现在睡觉吧。”他故意打了个大大的哈欠，背过身去，“我睡了——晚安。”

“晚安。”

有这么复杂？男孩安静地想。戴斯蒙看起来多少有点不知所措。

他往被子里面缩进去，让自己整个人都埋进被子里，背朝戴斯蒙又一次悄悄地打开肖恩的平板，找到那份行动报告。

_新出现的圣者是个孩子。事实上我不得不说我知道他，只不过没想到他是个圣者：几年前追查圣裹布时，我们截获的情报语音中提到了那个孩子。瑞贝卡受伤以后我开始单独行动，特意去看了看他，但我完全没发现他是个圣者。我为我的疏忽道歉，我应该是兄弟会里最了解圣者这种人的人，可是这孩子没有异色瞳的特征。或许是那时还没有觉醒。夏洛特曾经见过所谓的圣者，可她们却不知道他是谁。直到不久前，我才把拼图拼起来：几年前出现在我们情报里的那个孩子就是新的圣者。_

_我只能认为这是她对付戴斯蒙的底牌，至少是底牌之一。这种行径极为恶心。质疑自己所做的一切也极为恶心，幸好我习惯了质疑一切，还不至于被她恶心到。我必须重新审视我为什么能顺利复活戴斯蒙和克莱：显然我不能再为此庆幸。因此，假设她想要利用他们吧，可是他们身上除了亚当的血统以外又有什么好利用的呢？约翰·斯坦迪什死后，他优质的基因成了创造朱诺身体的实验样本，而朱诺显然需要让艾塔也获得身体，所以我猜有可能是为了这个。她需要戴斯蒙和克莱的基因来创造更多先行者。至于伊利亚，则可以制衡戴斯蒙，让他无法对伊利亚/艾塔下手。_

_要知道，我也有那么一点点——就一点点——希望我爱上的是一个普通人，可是我却非得爱着这个倒霉的救世主。而且话又说回来，戴斯蒙难道不是个普通人？他简直是世界上最普通的人。瞧，我爱谁根本不是我能选择的。这很痛苦，也很迷人，我快要爱上这种痛苦了。幸运的是我终于知道这个不仅倒霉还十分愚蠢的救世主也爱我，这让他不再仅仅是个骑士，而是成为了新的国王。_

_在我们几个身上，存在着一种浪漫主义的概念：只要命运没有控制我们，我们就一定会胜利，仿佛某种宗教上的因果律，只要我们摆脱命运了，戴斯蒙就一定会把胜利带给我们。它超越了信念和信仰，成为因果律般的事实。_

_我以一种怪异而虔诚的态度爱着他，信任他，追随他，视他为我的导师，而他——不管他有没有意识到——他最信任的也是我。只有我能成为他的副手。他信任着我一定能让他摆脱命运的控制。我自诩世界上最理智的人，我所拥有的爱情却是最为极致的浪漫主义爱情。难以置信。_

_我既不打算让戴斯蒙受伤，也不打算让他因为伊利亚而难过，所以我必须让戴斯蒙无意识地建起卡匹托勒三主神过去预测未来的系统，确保朱诺不会认为我做的事需要她分心。这几乎是一场悖论，也是一场豪赌，但是我做到了。世界上没有比我更优秀的黑客了。她的暴躁源于她不再知道未来发生了什么，我蒙上了她千万年前望向未来的眼睛，然后戴斯蒙把胜利带给了我们。_

_唯一的问题是，我不知道伊利亚到底是不是敌人。他知道自己作为“艾塔”时做了什么吗？他领导了朱诺的仆从复活朱诺，然后主动把意识转移进了另一个成人身体，那时我以为伊利亚死了。但是他没有。他不仅没有，看起来还很正常，只是失去了这两年的记忆。他作为圣者时对他死去的母亲没有一丝关心，毫不介意是他的所谓妻子杀了她，现在他却只是一个孤儿和受害者。_

_收留他可能是一个错误的决定，然而，我也不认为我有什么必要反对戴斯蒙的心意。毕竟，不管怎样，不管未来发生什么，我永远会站在他身边。_

_当然我们还得尊重伊利亚的意见，不过我仍然会尽我所能照顾好伊利亚的。说真的，戴斯蒙上过学吗？我以整个兄弟会最值钱的文凭担保那个混账迟早会把教育孩子的全部责任都丢给我，然后他自己则彻头彻尾成为一个坏榜样。也许伊利亚会被他变成一个小刺客，混账小刺客，瞧瞧伊利亚以前做过什么。混账简直刻在迈尔斯家族的基因里！包括你，比尔！我永远想不通我为什么会爱上戴斯蒙。马利克究竟是怎么和阿泰尔成为挚友而不是给他下毒之后掐死他的？历史非得重演吗，嗯？有的时候我可真讨厌他，却又没人令我更加深爱着了。_

_天哪，想想我的一生。为比尔·迈尔斯工作。为戴斯蒙·迈尔斯操心一切，爱他，成为他的信徒。然后还得为事实上的小迈尔斯担忧教育问题。我为什么还没有自尽？_

男孩黯然地抿起嘴唇。他抱起平板，憋了一小会儿眼泪，想了想，还是扑哧一下笑出来。

他不讨厌这个主意：跟肖恩学好，跟戴斯蒙学坏。变成一个小刺客。

尽管他仍然对刺客和刺客所做的事一无所知，可是至少戴斯蒙会给他讲睡前故事……

男孩抱抱枕一样抱着肖恩的平板，逐渐睡着了。

今晚他没有梦到朱诺，与她可怕的“艾塔，吾爱”，而是某种怪异的感觉让他迷迷糊糊地醒了。

男孩揉着眼睛，原本已经休眠了的平板正在他怀里闪烁着红光。看来就是这闪光弄的。他回头看了看戴斯蒙，戴斯蒙还睡着。

于是他光着脚轻轻下床，唤醒平板屏幕。屏幕上通知栏的底色变成了红色，正在不停闪烁着，显示提示一串数字，再无其他。那是大约两个小时之前弹出的消息。是这个？男孩把屏幕朝向前方用来照明，小心翼翼地打开房门，到厨房去找水喝。

地上真凉。为了不弄醒任何人，原本在被子里捂得暖暖的脚不一会儿就冻透了，让男孩失去睡意。烧水壶里还有水，他把平板放在流理台面上，从橱柜里拿出杯子。通知栏还在闪烁着红光。

他捧着杯子一边喝水，一边好奇地下划通知栏：就是一串数字和一个时间。点进去之后打开了地图，显示着一个红点。通知栏仍然闪烁着红光。

一种直觉让他忽然放下水杯。

这种直觉很怪……他回过头，客厅里还是一片昏暗。

这种危险的直觉让他隐隐约约能看到屋里的刺客们，尽管房门都是关着的。他们在他眼里有了个朦胧的轮廓。

男孩一下抓起平板，往自己的房间小跑回去，“戴斯蒙？”他摇醒他，“这是什么？”

“唔？”戴斯蒙被他摇醒了，眯着眼睛适应平板屏幕的光，“什么？”他接过男孩递过来的平板，男孩乖乖地主动替他下划通知栏。“我不太明白这个。”

戴斯蒙的眼睛一下睁大了。

他掀开被子下床，按着窗口往外望出去，眼中闪过明亮的金色。“待在这里。”他拿过平板再看了一眼，“操！”转身就离开了房间。

难道不应该有人告诉你不能说脏话吗？男孩不知所措地站在原地望着他的背影。发生了什么？

外面客厅亮起了灯，随后是急促的敲门声和说话声，克莱和瑞贝卡也醒了。戴斯蒙没关上门，男孩再次下了床，扒在门边偷看刺客们：瑞贝卡正在打开她的电脑，克莱接过了肖恩的平板，而戴斯蒙说了些什么就又往房间的方向走来。男孩赶紧为他打开门，站到门背后去：“发生了什么？”

戴斯蒙动作利落地脱掉睡衣，穿起一件T恤，“出一趟门。你得和克莱呆在一起，知道吗？”还没等男孩反应过来，克莱的声音就从客厅传来：“戴斯蒙，你才应该留在伊利亚身边！”“听我说，”戴斯蒙两三下就把帽衫和袖剑都穿戴好了，套上牛仔裤，“他们想要肖恩，就是想要我。伊利亚不一定是他们的目标。”“那正是为什么你该让我去！”

戴斯蒙穿好裤子之后径直走了出去，没再理房间里的孩子。“相信我，朱诺已经死了，我们行动击溃了他们所有人，能从我们手上活下来的仆从不多，我能想到的只有我们自己人。这显然是私仇。”“贾斯迪普，我知道你想说的是他。但你去了就正中他下怀了！”“瑞贝卡，我们一起走。克莱，保护伊利亚，这是命令。”

男孩偷看着他们，他看见克莱极其不爽地抹了抹鼻子，“你知道我完全有能力抗命吧？”

戴斯蒙微笑起来，拍了拍他的肩膀。“肖恩每天都说他要揍我一顿。——情况怎么样了，小贝？”

“好消息是高仓清志一直在英国，和加琳娜呆在一起，他已经立刻联系日本兄弟会了，坏消息是那个坐标两个小时半径内有个机场，肖恩可能早就不在那儿了。需要上报比尔吗？”

戴斯蒙深吸了口气：“上报吧。订下一班飞机，换衣服，我们走。”

“嘿。”克莱叫了一声，男孩才发现他挪到保险柜那边去了。他把一个金色的圆球抛给戴斯蒙：“越保险越好。”

戴斯蒙点了点头。

那东西男孩好像见过。他一直看着他们，大约只过了十分钟，戴斯蒙和瑞贝卡就出门了。

克莱歪着身子靠在门框上目送着他们的身影。

一切发生得太快，迅速沸腾也迅速冷却，半夜里亮着灯的安全屋现在安静得令人紧张。男孩望着一动没动的克莱，从房间里走出来。

“发生了什么？”

克莱回过神，望向他，视线就在他身上停留了好一会儿。

“戴斯蒙是怎么告诉你的？”

“他说他要出门。他要去哪里？”

克莱还是抱着手臂，打量着男孩像打量一个小小的小怪物一样，看起来既不讨厌他也不喜欢他。“去收拾几件衣服，带上你的洗漱用品和拖鞋，我们一会儿到外面住旅店。”他走回客厅，“东京是个圈套，朱诺的余党想找我们报私仇，现在我得确保没人找得到你。”

男孩被克莱的严肃和坦白吓了一跳。戴斯蒙和肖恩就不会这样。他用力点头，一溜小跑回房间收拾东西去了。

清晨六点，克莱带着小怪物在一处靠近国道的汽车旅馆用现金住了下来。提着行李进房间之后克莱就放松地躺到床上了，男孩有点儿怕他，但他懒洋洋的样子又让他感到安心。来的时候他看到克莱眼里的金色，现在他看不到了。他的眼睛是墨绿色的。

察觉到男孩的视线，克莱的大手往他头上一按，大大咧咧地揉起他软软的短发，话语却十分认真。“别担心，不会有人找到我们的。”

他想起戴斯蒙那句“伊利亚不一定是他们的目标”。“那他们会找到黑斯廷斯先生吗？”

“别担心。”克莱脸上的微笑很淡，但确实是个微笑，“戴斯蒙会找到他的。”

男孩低下头。

不担心是不可能的……虽然他们才认识几天。他仍然不信任刺客，仍然警惕着他们，可至少他们对他很好。有那么一瞬间他想或许不该偷偷拿肖恩的平板，而是应该直接问他们前些日子到底发生了什么，然而朱诺的记忆又让他害怕。

按在他脑袋上揉来揉去的手停了下来。“嘿。”

“嗯？”

“你对戴斯蒙怎么想？”

他诧异地睁大眼睛：“为什么这么问？”

“好奇。”克莱似乎对他的反应并不意外，“有人这么问过？”

“黑斯廷斯先生这么问过。”

“好吧。你是怎么回答他的？”

他犹豫了。他没有正面回答肖恩，那时肖恩也没有追问。

“伊利亚，”克莱放轻了语气，“瞧，我和戴斯蒙和肖恩不太一样。你十五岁了，我像你这么大的时候已经在自己做主了，但我得照顾我父亲，你不用。现在你要考虑的是你自己。他们两个不会逼迫你，但有些事情是拖不了的。”

他咬着嘴唇点头，像个听教训的小年轻，不敢看着克莱的眼睛。

“刺客的生活很危险。就像今天这样，随时有可能遇到麻烦。”克莱温和地说，“我的建议是找个好的寄养家庭。我对戴斯蒙也是这样说的。但是，我支持你们的一切决定，因为我向你保证，我们依靠彼此、站在一起面对一切，比各自躲起来要好的多。不管你决定离开，还是决定留下，戴斯蒙都会尽他全力保护你，我们也是，所以这取决于你的想法。”

男孩保持着沉默。

他才认识他们几天，他想。三天。他甚至听都没听过母亲提起戴斯蒙的名字。母亲意外去世让他变成了另一个人，一个可怕的人，而他变回来之后对自己做过什么完全没有概念。在这之前他甚至不知道“刺客”是什么——听起来就很可怕，不是吗？可是刺客们就像一家人一样。普通的一家人。

克莱下厨时会认真研究菜谱，瑞贝卡会陪他看电视。他们甚至有迪士尼全部电影的收藏。肖恩是会在家里倒时差的家伙，而戴斯蒙更像正在设法和他交朋友，他还给自己讲睡前故事。这几天来他们就像普通人一样生活着，如果不留心观察，几乎看不出来他们是“刺客”。他们看起来就是普通人，普通的兄弟姐妹。

按他们的说法，他们原本还是他的敌人。

可是他只觉得他们是普通人。

“所以，你对戴斯蒙怎么想？”

“他是个好人。”男孩咬着嘴唇，把先前对肖恩说的话照搬了一遍。“虽然他讲故事的水平一般。”

克莱咧嘴笑起来。“他还会给你讲故事？讲的什么？”“关于邪恶女巫朱诺的故事。”这话让克莱大笑起来，男孩也被他感染得精神了些，“他说，朱诺把艾塔的灵魂变成了一个诅咒，每过一段时间就会在人们身上出现，还说了有一个公主是夏娃，一个骑士和他的战士兄弟是亚当，留下了法师和匠手，而法师最终毁掉了女巫的水晶球。但没告诉我法师到底是怎么做到的。”

克莱笑了好一会才停下来，抹了抹眼角，“天。真有他的，我开始觉得就连他也能当个好父亲了。”他的笑最终变成了长长的叹气，“也是时候了。”

他望着天花板缓缓叹出鼻息，男孩望着他的胸口从起到伏。

“如果我们没死过，我现在也有三十六了。只不过我们之中最年长的那个不幸变成了肖恩。戴斯蒙今年三十一，你敢相信吗？也是时候了。”

“所以……？法师到底是怎么做到的？”

“谁知道？我们几个都不清楚，只有法师先生自己知道自己干了什么。但我们很感谢他。”

“那你们是怎么活过来的？又是怎么胜利的？他到底是怎么做到的？”

“我不知道。”

克莱的视线仍然盯着天花板。

“也许因为爱。我只能想到这种玄乎其玄的回答。我真的不知道。

“骑士和他的兄弟以前都各自过着热闹却孤独的生活，公主也很孤独，还提心吊胆的，法师和匠手则基本上只有彼此。他们相遇之后成了一家人，因为除了他们自己以外，身边再也没有任何人了。法师爱上了骑士。

“不像电视剧，我一直觉得我们之间就不应该用“爱”来形容，因为那太简单了。法师是个好法师，他爱所有人，只不过尤其爱那个蠢骑士而已。即便骑士死了，法师也记住了他的精神，成为像骑士那样强大的人。不，该说他一直很强大，只不过骑士的死让他更加强大了。法师和匠手只剩下彼此，却要面对强大的坏人和邪恶女巫那样的敌人，但他们找到机会喘上了口气，驾驭住了朱诺想要用来复活自己的那种魔法，让骑士和骑士的兄弟离开地狱。他们付出了很多，两个幸运的人也爱他们俩。

“应该说，他们几个互相爱着，终于建立起了一个小家庭。每个人都誓死捍卫彼此。蠢骑士是会变成新的国王的，法师和战士都这样认为，并且他们都愿意为他付出一切代价。有一天，法师意识到女巫有可能会夺走骑士的生命，于是他需要研究更强大的法术来保护骑士，那种法术的驱动力是爱。骑士为了法师集合一切力量挥师杀敌，法师为了骑士把女巫架到他面前让他动手。这就是女巫绝不可能打败人类的原因——人类的爱比朱诺和艾塔的爱更多，更强大，更执着。

“几个人、少数人愿意为了世界牺牲自己，而他们是握着手去的。这就是刺客。”

他终于转过头，迎上男孩的视线。

“你可以选择站在他们后面。你永远可以选择站在他们后面。你也可以选择握住他们的手。这跟戴斯蒙没关系，你只需要考虑清楚你想要的是什么。”

男孩愣了一小会儿，一时不知道该怎么回答他。克莱也没追问，恰好这时手机来了信息，注意力便转移开了。他拿出他的手机扫了一眼，就又放了回去，这回在床上伸了个懒腰。

“他们找到肖恩的线索了。睡吧，”他一身轻松地打了个哈欠，“睡到中午就去吃饭。”

现在都快到起床时间了。男孩顺着他的意思躺下来：“这个作息真糟。”

“喔，你要是想在我们身边留下来，就得入乡随俗了，小子。”

听起来不错。


End file.
